Glowing Red Eyes
by Nyx's Daughter
Summary: An innocent girl. An evil Stigoi. Dangerous consequences.  Star never thought she would ever fall in love with a monster but...she did.  Find out what it would be like to fall in love with mercyless blood-sucking monster and what might happen.


HI I'M BAAACCCCKKKKK I HAVE WRITTEN ANOTHER STORY BECAUSE MY LAST ONE DIDN'T GET THAT MANY READINGS SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE BETTER!

"Uhmmmm...Andromeda...?" The teacher asked her voice trembling as she stuttered over my name.  
"It's pronounced an-DROM-eh-da." I said trying hard to control my irritation. "I go by Star though." I aid waiting for the teacher to ask why because this has happened SIX periods in a ROW!

"Why is your nickname star when you name doesn't have anything in it even remotely close to star?" the teacher replied her cheeks turning a bright red.

"It's because I am named after a _STAR _so it kind of fits." I said confidently.

Blushing even more deeply the teacher hastily tried to think of a snide remark, confidently, she came up with this stupid remark, "Well would you please en-lighten the class and I on what the star's meaning is?" Apparently she must of thought that I didn't know the meaning of my own name!

Just to be a little nice I hesitated for a second before I answer her super tough question. "It means Ethiopian Princess." I smirked.

By now her cheeks were the brightest red I think I have ever seen, smiling confidently I looked at her and said "I was named after that specific star because many decades ago my like super great-great-great-grandfather was a farmer in the early Ethiopian days and had became very sick and couldn't take care of his animals, Now the Princess being very compassionate she came to give him some special medicine. While she was at his house a horrible storm came and killed all her guards and everyone else other than her and my grandfather. During the cold dark days my grandfather slowly became to fall in love with the beautiful Princess. "

"One day when she was feeding him the last of his medicine (he was almost all better) he asked her if she loved him. Shyly she said yes and together my grandfather and her had a child and named her Kyler. About three days later the my grandfather was bit by a rattlesnake that had somehow crawled into his bed and bit him when he was reaching to hold his new-born daughter. As my grandfather started to die the Princess had a glorious idea and sucked the poison out of his body. Now normally the poison wouldn't have killed her but her body had an allergic reaction causing her throat to close and suffocate her. Right as she was about to die she look at my grandfather and said " I will never regret what I did and I also hope that you don't either. Then her brilliant eyes slowing faded to a cloudy monotone color. I was named after her because of how grateful our family was for what the princess had done."

As I reached the end of my heartbreaking story I looked around to find 29 pairs of eyes all watching me with both curiosity and amusement. Looking at the clock I realized I had been talking for a little less than thirty minutes. Shyly I looked over at the teacher to find her relaxing in her chair smiling contently at me. After a few second my teacher stood up, stretched and started clapping slowly the rest of the class joined in as I blushed my head off.

"Well Star that was...well it was very...long but impressive." she said.

_**DIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!**_ Immediately everyone sprinted out of their seats and to their lockers and I, was one of them.

"Star will you please stay after class for a few minutes?" she asked. _Quick_ I thought, _think of something fast!_ I knew that I walked but she didn't.

"Uhm I have an early bus so I really have to go..." I said

"Well okay but...I will talk to you tomorrow" she said

"Fine" I said. Walking to my locker I realized something was different. As I reached for the lock to unlock my locker I saw that my locker had somehow already been unlocked. Panicking I hastily opened by locker to see a beautiful set of red roses the only bad thing was they were all dead. Their leaves were black with withered corners and little holes in every single leaf. _They look like burn marks_... I thought. Cursing quietly to myself I reached inside my locker and took out the dead roses as I looked around for a trash can.

Taking one last look at the once beautiful roses I tossed them into the trash the whole time wondering why I had a bouquet of dead roses in my locker and who had put them in there. Shaking the whole rose incident out of my head I grabbed my pink and purple polka dotted backpack and headed home. Deciding to take the short cut (through the alley because I was already kind of late.) As I walked through the alley I realized that dark clouds had covered the entire sky and threatened to burst. Looking around the alley I quickly realized that the whole alley was covered in tons of debris and animal bones. Quickening my pace I slowly started to see the out-line of my house.

Just as I reached the huge iron gates that surrounded the house I heard a rustle in the rose bushes behind me. _What was that?_ My mind screamed as tons of horrible thoughts raced through my head like, _What if it's a child molester or what if it's an escaped Rabid Gorilla that ran away from a giant zoo._ slowly I turned my head to the bushes and to my utter most horror I saw a pair of glowing red eyes.


End file.
